Heartbreak Blaze
by DeathGuardian24
Summary: PJO AU- Welcome to the world of Htrea, a CHAOTIC world from an alternate universe than ours. The mirror world of EARTH. It's a world with Monsters we had ever read, fantasized, DREAMED, such as Dragons, Magic, Knights, Gods and many other extra shits exists! It's a world where real LOVE and ADVENTURE blooms! We will now focus on our main pair, Leo and Calypso! enjoy! ;)


**.A/N start-**

**Hi guys! This is DeathGuardian 24 with a new freaking' story! **

**I'm sorry for not updating my other works yet, I'm really not on the mood with all the works and stuffs. OF COURSE NOT WITH THIS ONE SINCE I'M DOING A COLLABORATION!(which means she'll beat me up if I don't post early enough)**

**Meet my Partner in PJO fangirling! A fellow author! A good friend! ENKI-CHAN!**

**-A/N end.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome to Htrea-silent H, pronounced as "tre-ah"-, a CHAOTIC world which is completely from an alternate universe than ours. The mirror world of EARTH.**

**A place that contains every alternate versions of us. With shitty music parallel to ours also exist, in which also means of course that shitty artists which are also parallel to ours exists! **

**It's almost the same as our planet, but completely different! **

**A world that had been thriving since their last war!**

**It has almost five times the size of Earth's!**

**It has the almost same principles and laws, but the "eat or be eaten law", or the "law of the wild" still thrives rampantly!**

**It's a world with Monsters we had ever read, imagined, fantasized, DREAMED, such as Dragons, Magic, Knights, Kings, Kingdoms, Curses, Powers, Gods, -maybe pokemons too…- and many other extra shits exists!**

**It's a world where many places are still remained unexplored and untouched!**

**It's a world where real LOVE and ADVENTURE blooms! **

**This is the world of HTREA! The world that once you had set your fucking foot in, will never allow you to leave alive nor unscathed!**

**We now focus on our Main man Leo, a man of secrets and facades! A man of mystery and awesome cooking! And Main lady, Calypso! A lady of great beauty! A lady of great knowledge and power! A Lady that had been bored so much she's almost crazy! **

**Two cursed hearts that are bound to clash! **

**Will the World remain intact!? That is the question! Read to find out!**

**Prologue:**

**Leo P.O.V**

Love.

Love is such a beautiful word isn't it? It conveys a deep impact that many claims to understand the meaning. Everywhere in the world, that word is known. In fact it may be one of the most famous words that one can utter.

Though, what is _love?_

It is a complex puzzle. It provides a challenge that even some of the brightest scholars there wouldn't even know the answer. Even with how many times one spends time deciphering it, whether it be days, months, years, decades, even millennia, many still fall and doesn't succeed. Though it's funny since sometimes, it seems to be the simplest thing in the world.

There are many kinds of Love. Love for self, love for a child, love for a parent, etc. with romantic love being the most famous and hardest.

Perhaps, it's complex and hard to explain due to it being a subject of different perspectives.

A scientist may say that it's a reaction of chemicals in our brains, Pheromones and such…

Though Philosopher may say that it's like a fire, blazing… full of passion… alive. As such, it brings warmth, comfort, but with it if not careful, causes pain and grief.

Pain and grief, huh… yes, this stuff mostly occurs in most relationships now, especially in relationships of mine. It seemed happy ending is none existent in this world…well for me that is.

I'm cursed.

A _curse_ that made my life the worst.

_The curse is to fall for someone that I will never attain._

…One sided love…

…Not being Chosen over responsibility…

…Cheated…

…Dumped…

…Friendzone…

You name it, I experienced it.

I've fallen in love with so many girls,

I've been broken by so many girls….

I've heard so many goodbyes, I've uttered too many too…

I've shed so many tears, and put up so many facades.

I'm always escaping. I guess that's the thing that I hold into so not to fall into insanity. I run away to try to forget the pain…

I always laugh and said so many corny jokes so that my tears wouldn't fall again…

I wonder where this hell of heartbreaks will end…

"Sir… There is an emergency."

I groaned.

"Damn it Festus! Can't you see I'm having a moment here!?" I shouted at my annoying companion. Yes, even though he's the guy that keeps me company, he's just sometimes really annoying.

"Sorry sir, it's really an emergency." He said.

I sighed, giving up. "Fine… you won, just.. let me wipe my butt first." I said as I flushed the toilet and cleansed my butt. If you think it's weird that I'm having a monologue inside the toilet, I think you're weirder. Where else will I have my dramatic thoughts?

I opened the door and walked up into the control room inside my Bronze Mechanical Dragon. Yes, Bronze Mechanical Dragon, I call him Festus, and yes, he's the one I'm talking to earlier.

If you're wondering why I have a Festus, well you see, I'm a Genius Inventor, Super Engineer, and a guy who have an Uber delicious body that have the strength to forge anything(_I once thought of making a robotic girlfriend but I realized that that will be simply just too sad… even for me_). I found some scraps in some ruins that I found with the blue print, an incomplete blueprint I tell you, but because I'm really smart, and kinda bored back then, I brought him to life (_Yes, there's thunder and shit and I'm laughing like a madman back then, I guess it's because of the weird shrooms that I ate that time…hmm…._).

"Okay Festus, what's the problem." I said while taking a sip off my coffee.

"My fuel is already empty and I'm running with fumes. We'll crash land in an unknown Island in fifteen seconds…fourteen seconds…thirteen…"

I nodded, while taking another sip off of my coffee…

"….."

"Wait, WHAT?" I shouted with my eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

And at that same time, as if on cue, I just found myself on the roof because of inertia of our fall. And I uttered one simple word…

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

**Calypso P.O.V**

Alone.

That's what I am for three millennia.

Alone.

With no companion, well except for trees, chirping birds, anything you can see in an island, if you can consider them calling 'companion' or companions, whatever. You know what I mean.

My name is Calypso, and I live in an island named Ogygia (_yeah the name sucks and I don't know where the hell they got the name. So don't ask me._) I am powerful sorceress. I can make awesome fireproof clothes, make brooms, mops, and even dish cleaner that kills hundred and one percent of germs, move on with their own. So I don't do household chores, not that I'm lazy, but hey, if you've got magical powers, you can do stuff like that. There's no point in doing that all by yourself, when you are on your own and you can't hire maids.

And most especially when you are stuck in an Island of no return, for the rest of your life, and there's no chance in escaping or running away from it, which is my case.

You heard it right. Or read right... Whatever.

That is my curse.

Did I say my curse? Did I also mention that it is just a part of my curse? No? Shut up Chirpee. You're ruining my monologue. Excuse my pet, Chirpee, the singing parrot. She loves singing the chorus part of Rihanna's hit single, 'Hopeless Place' she heard in the stupid radio two days ago, which is not a great morale booster.

All right. Back in my curse, my least favorite topic. Yeah that's just a part. My true curse is to fall in love with every cast away men, who unfortunately land in my island. Most of the time. And the hardest part is that they can't love me back! When the time I fell in love with them, they will leave me, and come back to whatever world and life they have.

I know you'll ask something like, "you're a sorceress, you've got awesome magical powers why don't counter it and remove the stupid curse? As you said a while ago you're powerful and all that, blah, blah, blah…'

The thing is I can't. I've tried too many times. I even made magical potions from my magic laboratory, and I accidentally poisoned myself (_yeah, it was an 'accident'_) invented spells which nearly killed me (_emphasis for the word nearly_), so I stopped doing dangerous experiment like that.

All I can do is tend my garden, clean the island, feed the animals, and when I am not doing anything (_which is most of the time_) I sat by the seashore, and watch the sun setting in the horizon, like now, with Chirpee singing by my side.

"We f-o-o-und love in a hopeless place, we found lo-o-o-ve in a hopeless plaaaaaccccccceeeee!"

I irritably scratched my ears. Hearing the word love makes my blood boil to one hundred degree Celsius.

I hate that word. Really hate it.

Love is nothing but pure misery.

It's not all about fireworks, rapid beating of the heart, cloud nine etc.

For me, it's the most cruel thing in the world.

For love is all about grief, misery, sadness and loneliness.

It's a void in your heart that you will never fill.

It's the knowledge you will never seek.

It's the sickness you can never cure.

The wound you cannot heal.

The bird continued singing.

"Chirpee! Would you stop singing the stupid song! It's really pissing me off!" I yelled.

Chirpee ignored me.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

_Gosh. Birds._

"Foooooooooounnnnnnnnddddddd Llllllloooooovvvvvvveeeee….. a hooooooooopppppellllllllllleeeeeessssssss place!"

"You really don't want to stop, do you?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

I raised my both arms, preparing to grab the parrot, and of course to strangle her, when I saw a huge mechanical dragon, the size of a cruise ship, moving in an impossible speed, towards my direction, ready to crush me into a pancake in five…four…three...

"What the hell?!" I manage to asked.

"Hit the dirt!" someone yelled.

I did what he said. I grab Chirpee and rolled into the other side, as the huge dragon crash landed on the shore.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_

For a moment, all she could hear are clashing metals, an explosion, and debris flowing everywhere. Good news; I was able to put a protective shield around me. Bad news; half of my shore was destroyed. I glanced at the now broken and steaming Bronze Mechanical Dragon.

"That, Festus, is how you crash land safely in the AWESOME Leo world!" said the guy standing on top the dragon's head, his clothes in tatters, with jeans on fire and his hair singed, but grinning like crazy.

**PLEAS, REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW this story to show your support! it's just a simple click or clicks...! **

**love ya guys!**

**DeathGuardian24 and Enki-chan out!**


End file.
